Bairro
thumb|right|200px|''Vista de [[Alfama, bairro mais antigo de Lisboa.]] '''Bairro' é uma comunidade ou região dentro de uma cidade ou município, sendo a unidade mínima de urbanização existente na maioria das cidades do mundo. História Conforme estudos de Lewis Mumford, historiador estado-unidense, bairros eram uma forma mais rudimentar de organização populacional sem qualquer preocupação política.Mumford, Lewis (1954) The Neighborhood and the Neighborhood Unit. Town Planning Review 24:256–270, p. 258 Escavações feitas em cidades da antiguidade evidenciam a existência dessas comunidades.For example, Spence, Michael W. (1992) Tlailotlacan, a Zapotec Enclave in Teotihuacan. In Art, Ideology, and the City of Teotihuacan, edited by Janet C. Berlo, pp. 59–88. Dumbarton Oaks, Washington, DC. Stone, Elizabeth C. (1987) Nippur Neighbourhoods. Studies in Ancient Oriental Civilization vol. 44. Oriental Institute, University of Chicago, Chicago Nesse sentido, eles eram unidades independentes, maiores do que os núcleos familiares e não estavam directamente sob o controle alguma cidade ou estado. [[Ficheiro:View from Pyramide de la luna.jpg|thumb|left|200px| Teotihuacan, a maior cidade conhecida da Era pré-colombiana, era claramente dividida em bairros. ]] Em algumas regiões pré-industriais, as funções básicas do município, como: proteção, regulamentação dos nascimentos e casamentos, limpeza e manutenção eram tratadas informalmente pelos bairros e não pelos governos municipais; este padrão era específico em cidades islâmicas.Abu-Lughod, Janet L. (1987) The Islamic City: Historic Myth, Islamic Essence, and Contemporary Relevance. International Journal of Middle Eastern Studies 19:155–176. Além de bairros, as cidades também tiveram distritos administrativos utilizados pelos cobradores de impostos, para manutenção de registros civis e controle social. Distritos Administrativos são geralmente maiores que os bairros e em alguns casos, no entanto, os distritos administrativos coincidiram com os mesmos. A exemplo de Xian, a capital chinesa na Dinastia Tang, seus bairros e distritos eram administrados por funcionários do estado.Xiong, Victor Cunrui (2000) Sui-Tang Chang'an: A Study in the Urban History of Medieval China. Center for Chinese Studies, University of Michigan, Ann Arbor. Nas cidades pré-industriais possuíam muitas vezes algum grau de segregação ou diferenciação social. Bairros étnicos foram importantes em muitas cidades do passado e continuam sendo comuns nas cidades de hoje, como o bairro da Liberdade na cidade de São Paulo. Um fator que contribuiu para o carácter distintivo de vizinhança e de coesão social nas cidades antigas foi o êxodo rural. Esse processo gerou o aumento populacional nos municípios fazendo com que os migrantes morassem próximo a parentes e conhecidos de seus passados rurais, havendo a formação de novas vilas.Kemper, Robert V. (1977) Migration and Adaptation: Tzintzuntzan Peasants in Mexico City. Sage Publications, Beverly Hills. Greenshields, T. H. (1980) "Quarters" and Ethnicity. In The Changing Middle Eastern City, edited by G. H. Blake and R. I. Lawless, pp. 120–140. Croom Helm, London.l;; Atualidade Em geral os bairros podem ser formados por condomínios horizontais, representados por casas, mansões, sobrados, bangalôs e chalés, ou apresentar verticalização sendo representados pelos apartamentos e arranha-céus. Situam-se em diversas áreas como: centro da cidade, próximo ao mesmo, nas periferias ou em áreas longínquas, nos subúrbios, sendo até mesmo polos turísticos, centros financeiros, industriais ou de serviços. Podem ser abertos ao público ou privativos, apresentar arborização (bairro-jardim), planejamento urbano, associações de moradores, parques, praças, dentre outras características. São habitados por todas as classes sociais, os que são destinados aos mais pobres da sociedade são chamados de favela ou bairro de lata e os redutos das elites, classes mais abastadas, de bairros nobres. thumb|200px|right|[[Jerusalém possui bairros judeus, armênios, cristãos e palestinos.]] Alguns deles são vinculados a estereótipos, sendo identificados como: culturais (Chinatown), religiosos (Judiaria) ou por orientação sexual (bairro gay). Exemplos de bairros que possuem significativa presença desses grupos: * 20px Alemães: Brooklin e Santo AmaroProjeto Imigração Alemã em São Paulo. * 20px Gays: Baixo Augusta (área do bairro de Cerqueira César) em São PauloPoints gays 'migram' para fugir da violência, The Castro em São Francisco, e Greenwich Village e Cherry Grove em NYC. * 20px Italianos: Mooca e Bixiga em São Paulo, Santa Felicidade em Curitiba e Little Italy em NYC. * 20px Japoneses: Liberdade em São Paulo. * 15px Judeus: HigienópolisCONHEÇA O BAIRRO DE HIGIENÓPOLIS - GUIA HIGIENÓPOLIS, Jardim Paulistano, Bom Retiro e Parque São Lucas em São Paulo, Bom Fim, em Porto Alegre, HaRova HaYehudi em Jerusalém e Upper East Side, Lower East Side, Upper West Side em Nova Iorque. * 20px Sul-coreanos: Bom Retiro e AclimaçãoPaisagem Diferente em São Paulo. Características por país América thumb|right|160px|Um cartaz de uma [[associação de moradores do Condado de Jefferson (Colorado).]] ; Canadá e Estados Unidos Nesses países, os bairros podem ser comunidades oficiais ou semi-oficiais, adotadas através de associações de bairro. Essas podem regulamentar temas como: cuidados com a arborização e e a altura das cercas das residências, e podem prestar serviços tais como: a organização de eventos voltados aos moradores, cuidados com os parques da região, até fazer a segurança dos mesmos. Nos locais em que os bairros não têm um status oficial, há muitas duvidas quanto as delimitações de área. Muitas cidades usam distritos e bairros como divisões oficiais da cidade. Alguns entendem que na língua inglesa, o correspondente de bairro seria o borough, embora o termo neighborhood pareça ser o mais correto, enquanto borough, por designar um nível de administração infra-municipal, estaria mais próximo de um distrito municipal ou freguesia. Quanto à lingua francesa, o termo quartier o traduz melhor que arrondissement que designa uma unidade administrativa podendo comportar dois ou três bairros de mesmas caracteristicas socio-econômicas.thumb|right|160px|''Vista do [[bairro de Santana em São Paulo.]] ; Brasil No Brasil, o mesmo se aplica às áreas urbanas dos municípios, em que os bairros têm um papel de localização, sem função administrativa específica. Alguns municípios têm definição territorial definida quanto aos limites, enquanto que em outros, a divisão decorre apenas do uso popular. Europa ; Portugal Em Portugal, é uma subdivisão recorrente em algumas freguesias urbanas de grande densidade populacional, embora geralmente não tenha qualquer carácter administrativo. A designação Bairro Fiscal é utilizada para delimitar a zona adstrita a uma Repartição de Finanças. África thumb|right|160px|''Bairro da periferia de [[Maputo.]] ; Moçambique Em Moçambique, os bairros são subdivisões administrativas dos distritos urbanos com funções importantes na identificação dos residentes e na atribuição de áreas para construção ou agricultura. São dirigidos por "Secretários" e, para além de estabelecerem a ligação com o nível superior da administração (para resolver questões, por exemplo, de saúde, educação ou salubridade), podem ainda considerar-se como uma primeira instância de aplicação da justiça a nível conciliatório. Ásia thumb|right|160px|''Bairro de Hutong em [[Pequim.'']] ; Na República Popular da China, o termo é geralmente utilizado indicar a divisão administrativa urbana inferior aos distritos, podem abrigar de 2000 a 10.000 famílias. Há também os subdistritos, nível intermediário, existente em algumas cidades. Na maioria das áreas urbanas da China as nomenclaturas: bairro (社区), comunidade (社区), condomínio (共管), unidade residencial (住宅单位), possuem o mesmo significado. Categoria:Divisões Administrativas